


A Warrior's Bride

by 221bMoonunit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bMoonunit/pseuds/221bMoonunit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan has decided that Molly is to be his woman and his wife and well...Molly...It's an odd story that I wrote for fun and for smut. There will be past talk of a past rape in chapter two but there is no rape in the now just hints of something in the past. So please read warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1st Warning: there is talk and dealings with past rape. There will be no rape in this fic. 
> 
> 2nd Warning: there is smut. In fact I wrote this story in hopes to write smut…It was actually going to be a one parter but really I’m weird and the story is only five parts…so…Really believe warning of a lot of smut so if you’re uncomfortable with such please read something else and to be quite honest there is better stories out there. I’m simply having some fun, so please don’t take things too seriously.
> 
> Okay, dear reader this story is not beta’d. My bad. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Sorry. 
> 
> Also this is my first crossover…I know what the f-ing am I thinking? Hopefully I haven’t FUBAR’d one of my favorite pairings…Anyway I love reading Khan and Molly stories and damn there are some amazing writers out there…So I have decided to write my own, sadly it is in no away as amazing as some of my favorite stories of Khan and Molly.
> 
> In all honesty I doubt you will enjoy this story but if I’m wrong please let me know and I will one day perhaps write another and now on to…

 

~*~A Warrior’s Bride~*~

 

~*~Part 1~*~

 

_‘Don’t look back, look forward to your new objective.’_

 

-George C. Marshall

 

 

~*~Khan~*~

 

There was something about her.

 

Khan wasn’t sure what that something was exactly…except…he knew he liked it. Liked it a lot actually.

 

He felt something when he looked at her…he felt alive, he felt curious….he felt as if he had found something incredibly important. Something he needed to take before he left this horrid hellhole and leave it he would. There was no doubt about that.

 

She was an unexpected treasure that he was happy to steal.

 

To be honest he was not normally interested in human women or other women he had meet…Though there had been women in his life…Yet with her…This small petite woman with the lovely dark eyes…He felt certain that she was different from the norm. There was something about her that actually made him _feel_ and that was in no way normal for him. He felt like a man looking at her…A protective, possessive hard needy _man_.

 

She was dangerous. Looking so innocent…so sweet…Making him want, making him need something that he had spent so long without. A man lost in a desert who has just seen his first glimpse of water. His fingers ached with the longing to touch that soft looking skin. To cup her breasts, suck her nipples into his mouth as she rode his cock…hard…Moving up and down…Her muscles tightening as she came for him…Just for him…Yes, she made him feel like a man. A hungry needy man.

 

Yet Khan was first and for most a warrior. It seemed he had always been one. A warrior who has killed many, however he was in no way a random murdering scumbag who took great pleasure in taking lives. No. Never. Though he was an expert in taking lives. He could take them quickly or slowly. It all depended on the time he had and his mood.

 

He never even cared about the lives he felt he had been forced to take. As a warrior of his people he never had much of a choice in the matter…Not even as a leader. He had to do what was best for them. He was the only protector his people had left…His crew…his friends…his brother…his people. He was willing to do whatever was necessary for them. No matter what.

 

For them he’d always fight. He’d always protect. He’d lead them to safety.

 

They couldn’t protect themselves. Not now. Later yes, when they weren’t resting peacefully in their cryotubes not knowing their lives were in danger…

 

He saw the danger. Knew the danger and he _would_ protect them as they innocently slept…waiting for the day they’d find a new place to call home.

 

His people…His friends…His brother…This cruel universe wanted to fuck with them and him. They were _not_ helpless once they woke they would be mighty. They would be strong and he would no longer be alone…fighting alone…protecting…alone…

 

He would always be a warrior, he could never stop…but it would be nice to rest and breathe without worry…

 

Some called him monstrous…Let him be then as long as in the end his people were safe. They had no idea…his captures…no idea just what he would and could do…none.

 

He could easily squeeze these moron’s heads like they were grapes!

 

Now that he thought about it…He could in fact do just that. The downside was his hands would be quite sticky afterwards and he hated sticky hands but he could still do it. In fact he had a feeling that squeezing heads was very much in his future…

 

Speaking of futures…

 

There she was…Molly Hooper.

 

He already felt like she was _his_ Molly Hooper and he wanted her near him…With him…Beneath him…Gasping in passion.

 

Hmm, yes, she made him feel quite manly… To be completely honest he wanted to be _her_ man and it was not normal for a warrior such as himself to belong to another…But with her…if she belonged to him than he would belong to her. That felt right somehow.

 

Khan had known for what seemed like forever that he would die as a warrior as well as alone and there was nothing wrong with that. With so few women left and all pretty much married…He had accepted the fact he would be alone, for it had been doubtful that he’d find an wife…He had gotten close once to _thinking_ about it. Except she had been a spy and an ruthless betrayer of his people and he had to kill her but that didn’t mean he hadn’t been hopeful that maybe…one day…if one he _really_ wanted…just might come along…he’d give her his life…even if it seemed unlikely.

 

He wouldn’t mind it if he did end up with a wife. As a warrior he was always looking for something to protect. He fought to protect his people…his friends…and on some days even his brother…but to actually have a beloved wife and perhaps even a child or more than one to protect. His very own home, a special place to always come back to after fighting or looking for a new world for his people to live and try to survive…to find some happiness in what seemed to be a darkened universe…

 

And when Khan studied her…It was as if there was something beautiful out there. A light…a warmth that he wanted just for himself. Those lovely brown eyes that looked into his without fear, there was strength in her body language…A kind spirit who he could picture using a sword if need be. Her voice kind and tender when it asked if he needed anything as if she yearned to provide him some solace.

 

Molly looked at him as if she saw the real him. The man. The warrior. Yes, she saw the man first and the warrior second.

 

He wasn’t use to that. Even his own people saw him as a mighty warrior that one didn’t mess with first. A leader that was rarely questioned second and yet those beautiful eyes saw the _man_.

 

Khan liked that.

 

He wasn’t going to fail his people, no matter what…yet, he wanted her. He wanted to claim her for his own. Carry her off, marry her and mate her and live as a man does with a new found treasure. Might be selfish of him but there was no way that Molly Hooper was going to escape him.

 

She may not know this but when he leaves this blasted ship and takes the time to get his revenge on Admiral Marcus and anyone else that dared to stand in his way…she was coming with him.

 

At the moment Molly was standing before his silly prison…his stupid cage…They dare treat him like some savage animal! With a lifted chin he arrogantly stared back at her never once blinking. He was proud to see that for a long moment she didn’t look away. She may not look like a warrior but she had the spirit of one. She finally gazed away to take a deep breath. Of course he may have taken some pleasure in watching her chest rise. He then looked up and down that lovely petite body of hers.

 

Oh, the man in him could easily picture her naked before him whereas the warrior within simply wanted reality instead of fantasy!

 

This human woman…one he had been watching for some time…He knew was highly intelligent, with a lovely hidden strength. She was sweet in her compassion…Where others called him a monster, a terrorist she never once seemed to say or think it. In fact those eyes of hers spoke volume. There seemed to be understanding in them as if she knew the great wrong done to his people…To him.

 

That had made him curious about her in the first place and to be honest, it had been _years_ since he had been curious about a beautiful woman…or any woman.

 

And have no doubt this woman would be his…

 

He really didn’t have time for courtship but maybe…He could throw some in. Though really he didn’t have the time, extremely important things to do. Save and protect his people. Take revenge on Admiral Marcus. Make damn sure he makes a lasting point that his people and him were not to be messed with.

 

Also…Courtship…He’d never really courted a woman before. Oh, he had taken pleasure from them as they did with him but never had he wanted to take the time to keep one at his side. One to come home to. One who would hopefully be giving him a loving smile when he needed one. Perhaps even give him a gentle soothing touch to remind him why he fought for those he cared for.

 

His best friend, healer, and fellow warrior Jokhoon would have been thrilled for him and would have even given him some advice and tips on how to keep a woman…

 

He could hear him now… ’ _tying up a woman to keep her at your side, not good, winning her heart now that is good’_

 

He wasn’t sure he had time to win her heart…maybe after he carried her off and they were in deep space…he’d woo her as she should be wooed.

 

Well, he couldn’t ask Jokhoon for advice for he was asleep in one of those damn cryotubes. Number eight-A3 if he remembered correctly…And of course, he was indeed remembering correctly.

 

All Khan knew for certain was that he was going to pick the woman up and toss her upon his shoulder on his way off this blasted ship…and hopefully she would come to accept the fact that she was his…would always be his.

 

Once he got Molly away from the Enterprise…Well, hopefully she’d come around and would accept his body and heart.

 

He blinked slowly, wondering what his woman was up to as she ordered the other two crewmembers from the room. She lied to them in an offhanded manner. He saw the lie even if they did not. He would have to make it a point to let her know lying to him would always be unacceptable but seeing that at the moment she wasn’t doing that to him…He’d let it pass.

 

His Molly was a medical doctor. An young officer second class to a Doctor McCoy…She also seemed to be a bit of an respected scientist as well…At the moment she was using the fact that she was a respected doctor that allowed her access alone with him. Telling the crewmembers that she needed to run some private tests…To not worry the drug she was using would keep him out for the hours she would need…They were very important tests…They even sounded logical to him and to be honest necessary when she was done explaining everything. She sounded almost excited even bounced upon her feet…they however looked overwhelmingly bored. They would guard outside and if she needed anything…anything at all…

 

The doors swooshed closed behind them and her dark lovely eyes met his.

 

She swallowed hard before Molly asked tentatively, “Are you doing okay?”

 

At first he refused to answer for really that was a foolish question for his woman to dare ask…He was in a cage (a nice roomy cell with no noticeable bars some would call it but a cage all the same) and his people were in danger…this was _not_ okay!

 

And she was going to be his…

 

To be honest, Khan was not sure he liked the fact that he needed this woman so damn much. As a warrior, as a protective superior leader he could not afford to be completely out of control…Yet…He was feeling things towards her…This small, mere slip of a woman…human no less made him what to put aside his rage for a moment and focus on her. He would be feeling no rage when he took her in his arms and claimed her for his own.

 

Yes, he was going to have Molly Hooper.

 

“Should I be?” Khan finally responded, knowing his tone was quite cold even as she made his blood hot as lava.

 

She sighed sadly, softly, looking away.

 

“No…no…I…I don’t think you should be…Khan.” Molly spoke carefully and slowly before nervously biting her lip.

 

Khan felt something clench within his chest…She had spoken his name. This lovely clever woman, _his_ clever woman knew he was not John Harrison but Khan Noonien Singh.

 

“I…hacked into Admiral Marcus’ classified files…I had a feeling he knew something. Did something.” She began to explain. Her eyes met his once more this time there was anger in those lovely depths. “He had no right, none! He should have left you and your people alone. I understand your anger…I do. You…You are fighting for your people and many here say you are going about it all wrong but…If your way is all you know…well…I…I think you are most like an warrior of old. My ancestors called them Barbarians but they thought they were right too.”

 

Molly stopped for a moment to sigh. Her eyes now thoughtful before she continued, “Sorry, I fear I have gotten off track. You see, I have come up with a plan. It’s a damn fine plan if I may say so. I have gotten you and your people a nice dreadnought-class starship that I have even down loaded some maps of deep space that the Federation hasn’t traveled or claimed…In the next couple of days I plan to secretly store your crewmembers aboard and then on the third day…we… _You_ will have to move fast. And…and I know you will do anything for your people, _anything_ …even kill for them but you might have to make a huge sacrifice…You might not have time to take your revenge on Admiral Marcus…I know you want to being a warrior of old and all…I’ve heard stories that they liked killing but it was also about what they saw as honor and duty…and stuff like that. I’m not going to judge but if it makes you feel better I can give him something…nasty. Um, some sickness that will make him wish he was dead that he had died at your hands. Something that will make him vomit and give him burning shits and each time he comes to sickbay to get cured he will be for about an hour before it happens all over again. I can do that quite easily. Sure I believe ‘harm be to none’ like the next good doctor but I never said I was always good…plus I don’t like the bastard all that much…Oh! I also plan to cripple the Enterprise for a few hours so we…um, you can get away with your people and a quick reminder, you really will need to move fast!”

 

Oh, he was definitely going to make this woman his and keep her. She’d make him a damn fine wife and mother of any future children. She was smart. Brave.

 

She was willing to risk everything to help him and those he’d kill and die for. Maybe she wouldn’t fight him when it came time to carry her off over his shoulder.

 

He was still planning to pop the Admiral’s head much like a balloon…Khan hoped Molly wouldn’t mind is his hands were sticky when he carried her off…or maybe he’d show off his romantic side and wash them quickly afterwards…For if he remembered correctly some women didn’t like sticky hands covered in brains and blood. At least Jokhoon had informed him of that once after Jokhoon carried his soon to be wife Maarne over his shoulder and to their ship.

 

Molly continued after a moment of silence and of him not replying to her words.

 

“Listen, I know you have no reason to trust me or even want my help…but…I do want to help you…and your people. I know…that…that you could easily kill me for you are cold and…and _very_ strong. You are an arrogant man who believes himself to be superior and if your people all look like you than well…I can completely understand why you think that.”

 

Hmm, sounds as if she already knew him quite well. He was indeed strong and arrogant…As well as better than everyone else. Good that she already knew him…Now how long of a courtship did they need before they could make a mess of the bedsheets? Maybe he should start the courtship now…

 

He wet his lips with the tip of his tongue slowly before letting her see that she physically and mentally pleased him…He eyed her. Mentally ripping off her clothes.

 

She blushed. “Um…I do ask one thing of you.”

 

Right. Nothing came for free. He understood this and he had to wonder at what form of payment his woman wanted even if he felt a slight stab of disappointment in her selfish needs.

 

“I-I can understand if you say no. If you do, I will still help you no matter what.” Molly promised.

 

“What do you want…Molly.” Khan prompted slowly. Tasting her name out loud. He pictured caressing her skin as he wondered what sounds she would make when he claimed her with his hard body. He would move over her…making her his woman…and hopefully soon his wife…He would give her his seed and allow her to carry it…

 

Molly took some deep breaths as her hands clenched her medical tablet nervously.

 

Khan repeated the question.

 

Finally she answered quickly as if afraid she’d run out of nerve. “Have sex with me. Now. Here. In your cell. I-I know you can easily kill me and I’m really hoping that you don’t…In fact, please don’t kill me…but if you are planning to take my life please make it quick and painless…I, um, I place my life in your hands. I give it willingly…my life is now yours…”

 

If Khan was the type of man whose jaw was known to drop it would have. Luckily that didn’t happen…But it easily could have. 

 

It was perhaps an accident but the best kind of accident that could ever happen!

 

For the words…Those lovely holy words of his people…

 

_‘I place my life in your hands. Willingly. My life is yours to do with as you will.’_

 

They were not exact but they were close enough and they meant everything to him. Words one’s mate would speak to the other. To become joined as husband and wife. In the way of his people they didn’t even need a ceremony or witnesses. They would be marked down of course. They would tell others that the private sacred words had been spoken and they were married. All the other party had to do however to make the moment permanent was to say two words…

 

Just two wonderful words that would give him what he knew was his destiny.

 

“I accept.” Khan proudly informed his new bride. His lovely wife. 

 

Wow, this courtship crap comes pretty damn easily to him.

~*~End of Part 1~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lilsherlockian1975 for the beta, any mistakes are as always mine but I honestly feel she made it better. Thank you my wonderful friend!
> 
> Also thank you to Danielle for the wonderful comment. I do hope I don't disappoint. The smut will be coming, I'm simply being a tease with the foreplay! 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, I hope everyone will continue to enjoy! HUGS!

**~*~A Warrior’s Bride~*~**

~*~Part 2~*~  


**_Love is what we were born with. Fear is what we learned here._ **

**-Marianne Williamson**

 

~*~Molly~*~   


Molly almost took a step back at the sudden look of savage joy that flashed itself upon Khan’s handsome face. She could well imagine that look to be upon a fallen angel’s face who had just been allowed back in through Heaven’s supposed pearly gates.

Why…Why in the hell was she even doing this? Seriously, why…  


Molly could understand helping Khan and his people for it simply felt _right_ even though for her it would mean treason…Though she had a brilliant plan…And after she pulled this off the rest of the plan involved mostly running and she knew of worlds and many unique and slightly crazy friends who would welcome her with open arms. Foolishly willing to protect her.

Some of these friends felt that her father, and even herself, had once saved their very lives and so they would help no matter what cost. She hoped the cost wouldn’t be too great and maybe, hopefully she wouldn’t be putting them in any danger.  


Yet if things worked out the way Molly hoped they would she would not be running alone.

Maybe, just maybe she’d have a beloved little treasure to protect and care for and she would do just that…

A baby…Someone worth her life on the run.  


If she was extremely lucky the Federation would think she had gone off with Khan and his people…Also, they would be focused more on hunting Khan down, than on her…They didn’t see her as all that important and that could work for her advantage. Also, she had a feeling…Khan would only be found if he wanted to be found…So the Federation would spend years on a trail hopefully cold and dead. To later move on to greater threats and enemies…  


Yes, it was crazy. She was smart enough to know this. Everything was crazy, perhaps she was even crazy. Though to be honest she always feared the ones who actually thought they weren’t crazy. They were normally the ones who needed mental help stat.  


Though…Khan…She felt certain wasn’t crazy. He may do crazy, and what others saw as monstrous, things but really…She saw him. A beautiful handsome warrior who had seen and fought in too many battles to count, and would keep on fighting. A one man army, a battle worn soldier, who was willingly fighting for a people who would be lost forever if he didn’t fight. Didn’t stand up for them. They would perhaps never even wake up unless it was another who came along in hopes to use them for their own dastardly deeds.  


Molly wanted to help this dangerous man keep his people safe until the day came that they could stand beside Khan once more and live…Laugh with him. Share experiences. Be it full of sorrow or gladness. To enjoy a new and hopefully better life. Maybe they would find a lovely planet of their own to call home.  


Is that not what everyone wants at some point? A place of their own? A home. A place to rest at the end of the day. To seek out happiness when they felt like it. To help or to fight…to love…to be free to do all those things.  


To be honest, there was a small part that wished desperately that she could witness all this for Khan’s people…but why in the hell would he take her with him? She knew, for she had heard some of her crew members say that she was dull and boring…Khan didn’t seem to be the type of man who would ever want dull and boring.  


So Molly knew better than to ask to go on the run with him…instead she would ask for him to sleep with her…to have sex…hopefully ...quite a lot of sex!

After doing some medical tests it looked as if her body was ripe for carrying a child. Now was actually a perfect time and she also doubted that she’d ever find another man that made her yearn like he did…with just a hot hard look of his eyes. Those eyes alone could make her wet and needy with desire…

She could have simply asked him for some of his sperm, but then what fun would that be? Not that she wanted to treat Khan like a sex toy, but ever since he had come aboard the Enterprise as a prisoner…His presence has haunted her for days and a lot of lonely nights. She hadn’t realized just how lonely she had become until she saw him.

Surprising herself with her lusty thoughts and desires.  


It almost seemed like she had become the prisoner and Khan was free to do as he wanted.  


And she yearned for him. God, how she yearned for his touch wondering if such strong hands could ever prove to be gentle. What those hands would feel like upon her hips as he lifted her to meet his thrusts. And those lustful thoughts were surprising. Truly surprising, for she happily stayed away from men. Never trusting them…The one time she thought she could, a former friend proved her wrong. In the ultimate betrayal he had refused to take her answer of ‘no’…She had foolish thought that he would always be a trusted friend, and never her lover…Now, she never wished to see him again.

She isolated herself and focused mainly on her work. No longer dating and keeping a close hand near her phaser. Molly refused to stay afraid, but she had no interest in relationships especially sexual ones…However, now after all this time she found someone she could have sex with.

Perhaps even steal a child from.  


She was going to control this thing. Here was a seriously hot guy and she was going to help him. Hopefully she’d get off and end up pregnant.  


Khan looked like he could easily make a living off his dick and, well, she was actually hoping that she’d enjoy it.

That he could help make a painful memory with something so much better. Khan better not disappoint. She didn’t even mind if he ended up with a small dick. He better not be a selfish lover or one of those ‘wham, bam, thank you ma’am’ types who were done in seconds and left you wondering _‘what the hell’_ as they slept.

No, she wanted him to be as he was in her mind. All those times he touched her and she touched him back. The thought that she would enjoy riding him as he made damn sure she had an orgasm…If he was better than that…it could very well kill her.  


Hopefully, no matter what, she’d end up with a child. Molly never thought she’d ever have one. Again, mostly because she stayed away from them and focused on her career.

Lately, though…Even before she had laid eyes on Khan she had started to see her career and life as empty. Molly was missing something. Something major and she needed to do something about it. Maybe being charged with treason would be a major change. It was sure to get her heart racing that was for sure!

And her baby…She would love and protect her baby.  


“You don’t have to worry about protection,” Molly informed him after letting out a slow breath. She was a bit shocked at herself actually.

Astonished really that she actually was brave and honest enough to tell this handsome, dangerous man that she wanted to have sex with him! Right now…There in his cell…Seriously, no man should ever be this hot…this sinful looking.

“Okay,” Khan stated almost as if he honestly didn’t care.

Well…Good. That was good.  


 Right?  


Or…  


Maybe…  


Unless he planned to snap her fragile neck when they were done. That would explain why he wasn’t at all that concerned about protection.  


Well, damn it!  


“Oh, God, you are going to kill me afterwards aren’t you?” Molly suddenly asked, feeling her eyes widen in shock.  


“No, of course not. Unless one can be killed with orgasms…multiple quite powerful ones,” He promised silkily, his voice dark rich velvet…It alone promised pleasure.

Almost made her want to undress right then and there! Not that she was a slut, really she wasn’t, but with him…yeah, sure he could bend her over that console in the corner and have his yummy,]wicked way with her…She wouldn’t even mind as long as he also talked in her ear using just that voice.  


Molly sucked in her breath sharply.  


Oh, goodness! Why with him did she want to be his slut…no…no not his slut…his woman…even for a night?  


Here the man was doing that thing he did with his eyes every blasted time she walked into the room…Anytime she stood before him…even now with them alone and his eyes were drifting possessively, lazily over her. As if she was already undressed and he was about to take her into his arms...

“I…I need to…t-to warn you that I might not be good at this, Khan.” Molly decided to tell him this quickly because even though she hoped to give him pleasure and have him return it…She needed to make sure he wouldn’t become enraged and end up killing her over a misunderstanding all because she suddenly found she couldn’t go through with it.  


Even in hopes of having a baby…

“You see, Khan…I-I, um, had a very bad experience once. It was painful and I was full of shame and…and it wasn’t good…and I want you, I do…b-but I fear that while we try to get it on…I might not be able to go through with it…W-Will you be able to stop i-if I ask you to…to…” “Stop?” Khan asked as he tilted his head. The word soft and almost kind. There upon his face a sudden look of deep understanding. “Of course, Molly, my control runs deep in the bedroom even as my rage runs rampage elsewhere. I know my strengths and I would never dishonor myself or my people by hurting my partner in the sharing of bedsheets…Tell me, is the man, the beast that raped you here on this very ship?”  


“No,” Molly told him, shaking her head. “It was many years ago, Khan. It honestly doesn’t matter now.”

“Oh, but it matters to me. Shame that he is not here, for I’d enjoy shattering every single bone in his body starting with his hands…It would take him hours to die unless I shatter his skull with my bare hands,” Khan said this in such a matter of fact way…and that cold cruel look in his eyes told her that he was speaking the truth.  


There he was standing utterly motionless, so damn menacing in his stillness…  


Here was this warrior of old, a totally strong and dangerous man who was willing to kill another man he had never even met all because he had raped her.  


He didn’t even ask questions about whether she was lying or even ask for details. He would believe. He would kill. He could easily show this other man brutality all because she had shared just a little of her nightmare with him…her fears…  


Molly’s hand fluttered defensively to her throat. She could feel, actually hear quite clearly the pounding of her own racing heart. This man she was actually willing to sleep with…It was crazy…yet his acceptance of her fear, her worry that she just might end up having to say, ‘sorry, stop, I can’t do this’…

Knowing that he would do as he said he would…For he had his own honor, his own ways, a code he would never break.  


She was filled with worry that she was wrong about this. _About him_ …It seriously overwhelmed her but the desire…The desire to be proven right about him suffocated her.

Molly forced air into her lungs all the while Khan eyed her like a hungry predator ready to eat her alive. “Molly…” His voice, dark and sexy spoke to her calmly…gently and she was certain was filled with honesty. “I won’t hurt you. You can tell me to stop at any time, any second; I give you my word that I will stop. I will give you room to breathe, to think and I will not judge. I know I have enormous strength and I respect your concern, your fears but I will never use my body, my strength against you. My strength will never be used against you or hurt you. I promise. I will never willingly place a single bruise upon your beautiful flesh. If you don’t want sex at any point, now or in the future, I will respect that. I will respect you. If you become afraid, let me know and I will do my best to help you overcome it…If you don’t…If you wish me to stop…Molly, I give you my word that I will.”  


Molly could hear the utter sincerity in his voice. Goodness, she believed him! She needed to believe him. Her heart whispered that he could be trusted…and suddenly…

Her fears and her doubts melted away and she reached up to open the cell and stepped into the room. She moved slowly and gracefully towards him.  


When she was close enough to touch him she abruptly stopped.  


“May…May I touch you?” Molly asked carefully…politely…hopefully…  


“Of course, for my body is yours. Touch it; know it with your fingertips. Do with it as you will…I will not stop you or even touch you back…Unless, my Molly, you ask me to return your touch…ask me to kiss you…to take you…To claim you for my own…” Khan informed her in a low tone, sinful with promise.  


She took a deep breath, at first her hand trembled as she reached out and touched him…His chest, where she knew his heart lay. She glanced up at him and slowly moved her hand…Up…touching his shoulder and then his neck. Suddenly, feeling as if she couldn’t help herself she reached up and pressed her lips to a lovely freckle that lived happily upon his neck.

He did nothing. She pulled back and gently caressed him some more. It was intimate. A tender moment. She could only hear her own breathing…Touching his arms she became aware of just how strong he was…Especially with him just standing there. Allowing her to touch him. To know him physically. To study him as if he was a work of art…She couldn’t touch him lower, for some reason she wanted to wait…Wanted him to be touching her back before…before that.  


Molly moved around him…lightly touching his back…  


She had chosen a good man to trust. Khan was allowing her to touch and he would allow her more if that was her wish. It was as if he wanted her to become used to his body and trust it. Know it. Know that he was strong enough to control himself…That he was not a dishonorable man. He was not a savage…A spoiled brat that thought he could have whatever was denied him.

When she was in front of him once more she gazed deeply into his eyes.  


“Khan…Will you please kiss me?”  


His instant response was to pull her into his arms and fasten those wonderfully, hungry, sexy lips onto hers.   


~*~End of Part 2~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to thank the lovely and wonderful lilsherlockian1975, who willingly beta'd this. Thank you my dear friend you have made this so much better! Now, dear readers please remember that any mistakes you find are all mine and mine alone.
> 
> I wish to thank Lady Jenn, DrMarcus, Danielle, and FriedDeerInTheWoods for their comments and encouragement. You rock and I hope I don't disappoint. *crosses fingers*
> 
> And thank you to everyone who hit the kudos button. Thank you.

~*~A Warrior’s Bride~*~

~*~Part 3~*~

_And the blood’s lava, and the pulse ablaze,_

_Each kiss a heart-quake-for a kiss’s strength,_

_I think it must be reckon’d by its length._

_Lord Byron_

_~*~_ Khan~*~

How could he not draw her into his arms? How could he not kiss her?

Khan had wanted this moment for what seemed to be forever. He felt an exquisite sense of certainty that she belonged to him…belonged forever in his arms…

However he was not going to claim his wife’s body like some savage animal. No. He was a proud warrior. He could control himself when it was necessary, and this was indeed necessary. _She_ was necessary.

One of the reasons he allowed her such a close intimate study of him…to touch him…as was her right as his woman…as his wife…was so she knew within her heart that she could be safe with him. That she could trust him.

Khan now understood that she had once been through something horrible and now she was bravely overcoming her fear…and she was going to overcome it with him! Her husband as was her right and he respected that.

So Khan had stood motionless. Silent and allowed her to feel…even taste if she wished.

He would allow her to believe she was in complete control of this situation…For Molly seemed to need that and as her husband he would provide her a safe shelter.

He wished he could find the man who had hurt her. The horrid bag of waste deserved death at his hands for hurting his Molly, but instead of death he would focus on giving her pleasure…On trying to replace horror with something beautiful and right.

And Khan would show her just how right they would be…That was a promise.

 He would never force her. No, he would _love_ her. Khan may not be a gentle man, he was not kind in fact he could be hard and cruel…but he would try not to be that way with her.

Molly was now his, would be his. He would protect her. Treasure her. Love her…As was his honor, his duty as her husband. All the while he would happily destroy whosoever attempted to touch her, hurt her or try to steal her away from him. For she was his. _Always._ His Molly…His beloved wife…

So, he waited as patiently as a hunter would wait for his dinner to come to him. He knew he could be a predator, savage and quick when need be…But Molly…He would wait calmly. Let her tell him what she needed. He would read her lovely eyes carefully. Allow himself to feel her hesitant, gentle caresses.

Molly walked around him, slowly…Touching him…Making him ache with desire, yet he held himself still. Wanting her to get used to him…used to his body until she felt comfortable. Wanting her to see even filled with tight hungry passion he could and would control himself…For her. He longed to reach out and touch her, but he wouldn’t. This was about her needs, not his.

Oh, the way she leaned so carefully towards him…Looking so damn beautiful. The way the tip of her sweet looking pink tongue moistened her lips in such a small, delicate gesture. A gesture that made him harder and his body ache even more.

This was a torment, a sweet pure hell…not to touch her when everything within him longed to do so. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and love her…keep her safe…wrap those short legs around him…He would show her who her husband was…Her own personal warrior.

And then…

She asked what Khan had been hoping to hear. Those wonderful words!

_“Will you please kiss me?”_

Molly was so polite…so very sweet…She didn’t order. She didn’t demand. No, she asked respectfully.

Of course, this would indeed be the woman who he would accept as his wife, as his woman.

Brave even in her fear. Strong. Respectful. Loyal.

Yes, she was a good match for him. The sort of partner he needed in this crazy universe.

Khan knew he was stronger and he would now forever use his strength to protect her. Keep her safe. Keep her well-loved…

Damn his body was hard…hurting…aching…How wonderful it truly was! His Molly reminded him what it felt like to be alive!

Molly pressed herself even closer. A soft lovely moan. She was surrendering to him and their desire for one another.

How right…How good this was.

Amusement crept through him with an unyielding tenderness towards her…

Oh, yes, he would make this, their lovemaking so damn good for her.

“Wow…” Molly breathed as his lips slid off of hers…to slowly run hot kisses along her jaw and then to her throat. She leaned her head, allowing him to do as he wished. Another long beautiful moan this time with his name mixed in. That was truly wonderful music to his ears and he made damn sure she could feel his hard erection. Wanting her to feel it. To know he would claim her. Make her his…One of his hands cradled her ass…Hmm, what a delightful ass it was, too!

He pulled back slightly to breathe in her ear huskily.

“You should take your clothes off. I can easily rip them to shreds but then I’d have to kill any crew members that glimpsed at your naked body, for it is mine and mine alone…”

Molly gasped in understanding and swallowed hard.

He had no wish to allow her out of his arms but he reluctantly allowed her to. Like a hawk, he watched as she walked over to the small cot that he had been forced to use as of late.

Khan did not think himself a soft or tender man but something warm…kind…loving seemed to fill him as she nervously removed her uniform. Molly slowly, carefully with slightly trembling fingers folded her uniform and set it aside…He couldn’t help but think he would have simply ripped it and tossed it upon the floor…How lovely that would have been…but it wouldn’t have been right. They weren’t free yet, once they were off the Enterprise…

Molly glanced at Khan while she stood there in her simple bra and panties. Matching cotton with a little lace…with tiny blue flowers. Khan nearly smiled…

With her eyes now on him, he purposely removed his shirt to toss it carelessly upon the floor. His hand went to the button of his trousers. He watched Molly take in sudden deep breaths. Luckily he didn’t see fear in her eyes. No. He saw desire. Molly, his Molly, wanted him. Needed him.

Yes, she was nervous, he could tell but her desire for him overcame everything. Her worry. Her fears. As it should be when she was with him. _Only him_ , of course…He was her husband after all.

“Khan…” Molly said his name softly, full of yearning.

He instantly came over to her…Not bothering to even remove his hard cock yet…

“Do you wish for me to stop?” He asked, knowing that it would be hard but he would do what she wanted, what she needed. He knew he could always claim her body later. When they had escaped this place and they were safe with his people. He would be slow. Show her kindness. Allow her time, all the while letting her know it would be safe and wonderful when the time came.

Molly shook her head. “No…No, I-I want to do this Khan. I want you…I want this…I really do.”

“Then have me, Molly, take what you want…what you need…what you desire most…”

“Help me do that Khan…Please…Help me do that.”

Within seconds after Molly asked for his help she was back in his arms. His hands on her body removing the rest of her garments.

“I will do my best never to harm you, my dear little one,” he promised softly against her skin, hungrily touching her skin, feeling so damn raw with need.

Her bones felt so damn fragile and small even as her skill felt like hot smooth silk under his fingers.

How his body wanted her. Needed her. Never before had he been so consumed with desire, with such hunger. He moved Molly with him to the cot and carefully laid her down. His hands instantly cupped her breasts and he began to suck those lovely tight pointed nipples into his mouth.

Molly moved beneath him, her legs opening slightly and he instantly moved one of his hands down to stroke her leg to find it settled between her thighs. He couldn’t help but to delightfully play. Determined to bring her pleasure as he sucked one of her nipples…

And he was going to do just that…

Bring his wife pleasure…

Nothing would stop him from achieving that!

~*~End of part 3~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I’m a tease! Give me some time to play with part 4 which is full of lovely, fun smut and I’ll send it out for you to hopefully enjoy. Thank you for your lovely reviews and kind words of encouragement. You are lovely souls, you really are.  
> Hugs  
> 221bMoonunit


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder I don't own any of these delightful characters and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> A huge thank you goes out to lilsherlockian1975, who totally rocks and is a beautiful treasure! She has willingly beta this story so it's much better because of her!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for their encouragement, especially Danielle...You make me smile...The reviews and hitting the like/kudos button has kept me from deleting this story. More to come, honest!
> 
> And now the promised smut...I hope you enjoy!

 

~*~A Warrior’s Bride~*~

 

~*~Part 4~*~

 

_Love consists in this, that two solitudes protect and touch and greet each other._

 

_-_ Rainer Maria Rilke

 

~*~Molly~*~

 

Oh, God! She was drowning in pure intense sensation and it felt so damn good!

 

It was odd that she felt she could trust this man so completely. To feel safe enough to give him her body…She could surrender her heart to him quite permanently if she wasn’t careful…Maybe, just maybe, she didn’t want to be _careful_. She wanted this man and Molly had faith that he would make this good for her…Really good…Better than good…

 

Khan was such a sexy man…so potent…In control…He seemed to take charge of everything even her…It seemed as if he refused to allow her fears to take over…Her concerns were right at this moment being crushed by his sweet touch…His passionate will.

 

Fire seemed to spread fast throughout her body…Her body, her mind were completely out of control…All she could do was surrender.

 

It helped knowing her would keep his word. She wasn’t sure how she knew…Perhaps the look in his eyes…The believable whisper that spoke to her heart…her hurting and yearning soul.

 

Khan would do his best not to hurt her…His passion…His body…the deadly strength in those hands of his…No…no, Khan wouldn’t hurt her…Never.

 

As his hand came to settle over the triangle where the silky curls waited at the juncture of her legs…Oh, goodness! He began to stroke as he continued to suck her nipples…making her even wetter…

 

Those strong fingers…they were making her body feel so alive…Magic…pure wondrous magic breathing life…passion into every part of her being.

 

Molly _needed_ him. _Wanted him_ …

 

She happily opened her legs to him…Wanting more…Whatever he was willing to give her, she wanted.

 

Now those fingers as if they knew exactly what her hopeful thoughts were…Khan’s fingers where wonderfully strong and oddly gentle…Rubbing…Playing…Doing their magic as long fingers could do when worked by the right man…and Khan…Oh, how right he was!

 

God! She wanted more…so much more…Her hips moved in silent demand…almost begging…needing…wanting…

 

Those possessive fingers created something wonderful…Something wonderful…Hot and true.

 

Now he was kissing her throat and she thought she heard a needy whimper…a soft moan…it took her a moment to realize it was her making such a sound…A sound she hadn’t known she was capable of. He eased one long finger slowly…oh so slowly inside her…It seemed to tease her.

 

He looked deep into her eyes…A slight proud smirk as he stroked the finger in and out…

 

“You okay…Molly…” he asked his voice low and deep…

 

The wonderful bastard knew the answer to that!

 

When it felt as if he would stop his magic if she didn’t answer soon she nodded with a moan.

 

“Yes…Don’t…stop…please, Khan.” She breathed with a moan…

 

Seriously this felt so good! Seriously good…

 

“Well…because you said _please_ …” Khan whispered close to her ear…

 

The finger was moving a bit more faster now…Another joined in the playfulness…

 

In and out…In and out…in…and…and…

 

Molly moaned Khan’s name as her hips moved now in more of a wild demand for more…Hell, couldn’t Khan see that she needed _more_. Her body, her mind, even her heart demanded **more**!

 

And only Khan would give her what she so desperately needed!

 

As if Khan knew this already he chuckled darkly. Reminding her that he was a confident arrogant bastard and many believed him to be pure evil…pure dark madness…

 

Molly dug her fingers into those tight back muscles…He reached for her lips and of course she opened for her…Allowing him to give her a deep passionate kiss…As their tongues danced his fingers still took her near the edge of something that promised…sweetness…joy…she was near the edge…So very near…Almost within her grasp…and then Khan’s thumb rubbed her most sensitive spot---Oh!

 

She tore her lips from his…

 

“KHAN!”

 

He chuckled once more. This man could very well be the devil!

 

Khan slowly pulled his fingers out of her to watch her face…With wide eyes she watched him bring those fingers to his lips…to taste them…He hummed happily, in pure enjoyment. After a moment he informed her, “I do love how you taste…”

 

She felt almost embarrassed by his words…by his actions…and her enjoyment, the thrill she received from watching such an intimate act…

 

Molly found his hands suddenly cupping her face, forcing her to look into her lover’s eyes. It took a moment but cautiously she did so willingly.

 

Khan seemed now so aggressive…possessive…yet he seemed to have an iron clad grasp upon his control.

 

To be honest, she felt quite vulnerable…yet she still needed him…wanted to give him pleasure…The same wonderful intense pleasure he had given to her…Perhaps she could taste him? She had never before…but _maybe_ …with him she was willing to learn…

 

“Would you…um…” Molly began wondering how to ask…

 

“I want to claim you, Molly for my own.” Khan informed her cutting her off. “Your body is ready to have my cock inside of you…Tell me, honestly, do you wish me to stop now? For you I will….”

 

Molly knew instantly that he meant that. He would suddenly stop if she wanted him to. This was proof that she would trust this man…She was indeed safe with him…and even though she had just experienced a lovely orgasm from this man she still wanted more…and she would surrender whatever she could for him.

 

“I want you, Khan…” Molly told him desperately honest. “Please don’t stop.”

 

Khan’s look spoke volumes.

 

He moved back and she realized that he was releasing his hard cock so he could claim her as a lover…

 

There was such stark possession burning within those intense eyes of his…

 

He leaned forward to suddenly kiss her once more.

 

Goodness! He always seemed to be kissing her…His hands moving…stroking…giving her skin much needed caresses…Now his cock was between her legs and she was surprised that he simply didn’t plunge into her mindlessly, as she nearly expected him to do.

 

No, his hands still explored and his lovely, needy cock waited at her entrance…Ready…and _Waiting_ …

 

The waiting frustrated her even though she had just had a glorious orgasm moments before. Khan, the wonderful bastard simply rocked his hips in a playful manner…yet still not where she wanted him to be!

 

“Please…” Molly breathed after another deep kiss.

 

“Ah, little one…tell me what you want…what you desire…” Khan asked his voice a dark rich dangerous silk.

 

“You! I need you, Khan!” Molly couldn’t help but cry out. She even grabbed at his mighty fine ass yet it still didn’t give her the much desired effect. No…Damn it all, she wanted him in her!

 

“ _Only me, Molly, **only me**_ ,” Khan informed her, demanded of her…

 

As if she needed such a reminder!

 

Oh, his hard cock rubbed over her entrance…even partly entering to pull out…the teasing bastard…Here Khan was promising her a world of more pleasure if only he would enter her…claim her…

 

“Only you, Khan…yes, _only you_ …” Molly promised.

 

Finally, his hands…those wonderful strong hands…caught her hips and surged forward. Khan’s heated kiss quickly swallowed her cry of joy. He groaned and seemed to bury himself as deep as he could inside her. Goodness, it felt good! Better than good. He moved slowly at first, his thrusts deep…hard…

 

Her body willingly accepted his with overwhelming pleasure as his own body did indeed claim hers. Such a sweet lovely fire!

 

He sped up…the fire somehow, surprisingly growing much stronger…

 

“Don’t ever stop!” Molly growled, demanded…

 

Kahn’s deep chuckle turned into a sexy grunt…

 

She felt like laughing…her spirit dancing…her heart healing…as she felt another orgasm coming…another strong one and this time…oh, this time Khan was joining her…and together they danced off the edge of that majestic cliff...And it felt so very right…

 

Being in his arms, Molly felt as if she finally found the perfect place to belong. With Khan…experiencing _this very moment_ …wow….How could something be this good, this right? This wonderful in fact…She didn’t know…didn’t understand it…All she could do was accept it.

 

She knew Khan had come with her…She panted slightly as she studied his eyes…For he seemed to be watching her face quite carefully…Still inside her…Waiting for something…Molly wasn’t sure what he was waiting for…

 

Molly found herself pressing a quick sweet kiss to the side of his lips…

 

“Thank you, Khan… _thank you_ …”

 

She meant those words…really she did.

 

She even felt love for him overwhelm her and she wondered if he could see it within her eyes. Perhaps he could…Molly wondered if he cared….She had a feeling that he did…For there in his own beautiful eyes was an odd lovely warmth. A tenderness. A kindness…and maybe, something more? Or was she imagining it?

 

“Oh, Molly…My dear Molly…Don’t you know I’m nowhere done with you yet?” Khan told her seriously, a flash of humor in his eyes as she felt him stir within her…His hands moved so he could lift her hips so they could slid under her ass…and…and…

 

OH…MY…

 

Molly gasped in pleasure as he should her exactly what he meant…

 

Khan was indeed a better lover than she had even imagined! The pleasure he gave her could easily kill her but honestly…what a way to go!

 

~*~End of Part 4~*~

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer than I thought but I do hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I am so very grateful to the lovely and wonderful lilsherlockian1975, who took the time to beta this story and encouraged be from the beginning when I thought no one would like this. 
> 
> To everyone who told me they did indeed like this with reviews you guys are awesome (Danielle, seriously sweetie you are awesome and you have given me a thought in a future Khan and Molly story) and everyone that hit the kudos button. Thank you to everyone! 
> 
> Oh, I do have an important note at the end so...now on to the story about Sherlock saving Molly wearing only seriously tight blue jeans with one button undone…Oh, sorry wrong story. My bad. 
> 
> Okay, really back to the last chapter of Khan and Molly…in…

~*~A Warrior’s Bride~*~

~*~Part 5~*~

_No riches from his scanty store_

_My love could impart;_

_He gave a boon I value more-_

_He gave me all his heart._

_-Helen Maria Williams_

_~*~_ Khan _~*~_

Khan took great pleasure in the fact that he had highly satisfied his lovely wife. It had also amused him greatly to watch her quickly redress herself and primly thanked him…That of course, made him smile. Her head held high…with a bright blush upon her cheeks…

She glowed, to be honest, looking like a well claimed bride should…His dear Molly, looked so damn breathtakingly beautiful…and to think she was now _his_.

Previously, however…when the last orgasm could be wrung out of that lovely, sweet body…Having finally blissfully pasted out…she was only human after all…and after she had so beautifully, sighed his name…It made him ache once more just thinking about it…

Khan had tenderly caressed her tangled hair before he allowed her to rest. It had saddened him, that tender moment for he knew that she would have to leave him and soon…Soon, she would have to pretend that they never had _this_. That she wasn’t his bride, that she wasn’t even now part of his future…his life. A life that seemed far more richer because his Molly was now in it.

Soon, Molly would let her crew members back in and pretend nothing happened. That she hadn’t given him her life, her body…and he knew she had even given him her heart.

He wasn’t looking forward to the pretending…the lying…Though in his world he was used to both…Soon, however…neither of them would pretend… _Ever_.

So with that in mind, he had quickly picked up her tablet that had been set aside to take a nice long look at her medical file and any other information that Khan felt as her husband he needed to know. For how could he protect her and care for her if he was in the dark? Some people might take issue with that, maybe even Molly herself. However, _she had willingly given him her life_.

So, it was his responsibility, his duty, his honor to keep her safe. For Molly was now his treasure to guard and take care of. Her health, needs and concerns were his now. It was his right as husband.

He needed to know about any allergies…anything at all that could be a risk or a danger to her health and keep her from having a long and happy life with him…And then he noticed…

Happily, surprisingly…His wife was already preparing herself for his seed to be planted firmly in her womb and grow with life. Ah, she had chosen him to be more than a husband but also as the father of her future offspring…

It was odd, that rare emotion that he was not accustom to…Warmth…Love…

He knew what to do with his rage…but _love_ …Molly would have to be the teacher in that field and he the willing student for love…well, that was a true mystery that he wasn’t sure could ever be solved.

To think he had accepted years before that he would die a lonely warrior, fighting for his people. That he would never have a wife or a child to care for, to come home to after a deadly battle. That the only ones he’d ever call his own, the only ones he would ever protect with his life was…his own people…but never a wife…his own children…A true reason to survive, for rage at the end of the day was a bitter, lonely companion that had no true heart and never any warmth. Rage could never comfort him.

Now, upon a ship, with a people that he hated with a passion…he had found a miracle. A true miracle, his own treasure. He would no longer be alone while he fought the enemies…and protected the lives of his people…

Khan would **_not_** fail his people and now more importantly he would not fail his new bride, his new family.

Still filled with wonder at this treasured miracle before him, he had reached out to caress his wife’s stomach wondering if life was already making itself at home inside her…

Before he could, however, Molly moved and slowly opened her eyes before gasping… “Damn it, I have to get moving! Been here too long…”

She crawled off the cot nearly accidentally kicking him with her cute little toes. He would have hated it if she hurt those toes…

Khan set aside the tablet, smiling as he noticed that she hadn’t realized what he had been doing.

“Three days!” Molly hurriedly reminded him as she dressed. “We have three days to do what needs to be done. I will cripple this ship and the weapons will even be off-line for a few hours…”

Khan reached over to help her dress, holding out items silently and even helped zip up when it was needed. He even smoothed out her uniform and brushed off any lent with his hand.

“I-I doubt we will be able to do…well… _this_ …again. I fear it will be much too suspicious a-and to help you I must stay away so no one will spoil my…our plans…Now, Khan, do remember that when the power goes out…You must move quickly, you will only have so much time to get out and make it to your ship. I’ve given you a layout to study of the Enterprise so you will know where to go.  I will even hide my phaser in your cot. On the morning of the third day I will try to come to give you any information that has changed…if you don’t see me assume the plan is still on. Khan…I-I hope…wish you and your people all the best…I really do…and thank you, Khan…For this…for _everything_ …thank you…”

She leaned forward and lovely, chastely kissed one side of his lips…

Molly probably thought she was saying ‘good bye’…

He knew better.

Because Khan knew better, he allowed her to leave. Watched as she walked away…knowing that she honestly…foolishly…thought they would be over after she helped rescue his people…this was in no way a ‘one off’ with his wife!

Really, no one can be right all the time, except for himself, of course. His Molly would be coming with him…for really her place was at his side…in his bed…in his arms…and permanently in his heart. Molly was smart so he was quite certain that she’d realize this in time.

Maybe…A part of her already knew this and accepted this fact…and there was a part that was simply waiting for him to show her…tell her…remind her who she belonged to.

Time, as always, didn’t go as fast as he would have liked. He missed her and wanted her back in his arms and out of danger. He didn’t trust these people and refused to allow them to hurt or judge her. There wasn’t much he could do…other than play mind games with the Captain…and smirk at him coldly, knowing he could kill the idiot quite easily. The fool didn’t realize just how dangerous of an enemy he was...Nor know the dangerous weapon he had before him…

During this he took comfort in his heart’s whisper that _soon_ his Molly would be with him and they would make their escape…Together with his people they would find themselves a place to call home…

_Soon…_

So when the time came he was ready and Molly’s plan worked brilliantly…and of course, having listened to his wife, he moved quickly. So fast he almost broke into a sweat and that was saying something!

Well…he also quickly took time out to keep his promise to himself and popped Admiral Marcus head like a pimple. He had to admit that the moment he did it he felt no regrets and it actually made him smile.

In a quick decision to show his lovely new wife his romantic side he stopped to wash his hands. Maybe this action would turn on his bride and he’d be happily rewarded…He was sure Molly would notice his strong, _clean_ and manly hands…surely they would make her happy.

The fact that he now had _clean_ hands, with none of that silly blood and brain matter upon them… which always made them quite sticky and to be honest he _hated_ when his hands were sticky…is what saved that stupid prick of a Captain’s life…Khan simply tossed Captain Kirk, or was his name Klaus, off to the side as if he was a bag of rubbish. His action knocked him out. After using the man’s uniform as a towel, Khan left him there …Really the Captain, maybe his name was Ken…maybe Keegan…or even Kipp…Did it really matter….had seriously shown his stupidity by trying to stand in Khan’s way.

So with his non-sticky hands Khan went in search of his bride.

A bride that seemed to be moving quite quickly down the ship’s halls when Khan found her. He was impressed, so much so, that he was tempted to stop and watch his wife’s sweet ass move. Oh, the things he could do with that lovely…Right, he really should be moving. Hell, _they_ should be moving _together!_

With that thought he rushed up behind her and grabbed her.

Molly gave a loud shocked squeal as he happily picked her up and tossed her up onto his strong shoulder. He then grabbed the two bags that she had attempted to hit him with but had let go of as he secured her upon his shoulder.

Damn, his wife has a lovely sweet ass.

Khan gave the ass in question a firm slap as she wiggled about almost violently. He wasn’t sure why his wife was acting this way; she knew they had to leave the ship quickly. However, he didn’t want her to hurt herself and it was his duty to protect her even from her own stupid actions. He tenderly rubbed his wife’s ass…to silently let her know he _did_ indeed care. Plus, he found he liked touching her ass.

“Khan!” Molly shouted, “What the hell are you doing!?!”

Khan nearly rolled his eyes. Really, he would have thought it all _clearly_ obvious.

“I’m leaving this blasted damn ship with my wife. Now shut up until we get to the dreadnought class starship.”

“WHAT!?” Molly sounded more than stunned and though she did struggle slightly…it was as if she was attempting to find a comfortable spot to rest and breathe. Oh, of course, his hard shoulder was probably not all that comfortable.

“You heard me, Molly, obey your husband and shut up. Now, stop moving so much! I will be quite upset with if you fall. I will not allow you to hurt yourself…”

“Obey?! Oh, when you let me go I’m going to show a thing or two about ‘obey’! You will see how well my knee obeys me while kneeing you in the groin!”

Khan tutted, “I can tell you are going to be an interesting mother to our child…which you may even be carrying right now…Do you really want to waste time talking or kneeing the father of your child in the groin? Can’t you wait until we get to the other ship?”

Molly grew still and silent. Allowing him to move with quick and determined steps…Soon enough they were aboard their own starship flying away from a crippled Enterprise that would be fixed in a couple of hours and that was all they needed to be far, far away…

Khan had let her go and luckily Molly had managed to refrain from kneeing him in the groin. Perhaps she was waiting until she was giving birth to do such an action…He had seen and heard of the women in his world do such a thing while in labor and mostly with their hard strong fists not their knees…and seeing that those women had enormous strength made him quite glad of Molly’s human strength…so, yes, it wouldn’t be pleasant being hit there, but at least there was a chance his cock wouldn’t be deeply bruised and not able to work properly for some long painful months…Like Jokhoon…Nope, he hadn’t envied his friend when his wife punched him there…and he probably shouldn’t have laughed.

~*~

_“Just wait until it happens to you, Khan, just wait…” Jokhoon had told him with a long, dark threatening glare._

_“And you’ll laugh…and laugh…” Khan stated, still chuckling. Eyeing his friend with a great warmth and tenderness that he normally hid with a stony indifferent face. A brief thought flashed through him…wondering and doubting that he’d ever be blessed like his best friend was…Khan was happy for him but…maybe that kind of happiness would be forever out of his reach._

_“Yes, yes I will,” Jokhoon confirmed yet wincing in great pain._

_Khan had clicked his tongue in a sympathetic manner before placing his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go start a war…I’m sure it’ll make you feel a little better…and it’s a great way to celebrate any birth of a daughter and show her that her daddy truly does care…”_

~*~

The memory made him smile while he looked at the many screens and hitting some buttons. Molly had helped but stopped to glare at him when she felt they might…just might be safe…and Khan also felt certain that they would be. He and his people…and his wife…they all were going to be fine, better than fine.

With her help they would wake his people…and they would all live and survive…all the while looking for a place to call their own…to call home.

And Khan knew that somehow he had already found his home…He had found a life, a wife that he was proud to protect and call his own.

He turned away from the screens. There she was…glaring…arms crossed under her breasts…looking so damn beautiful…If her lips had been looking swollen with his kisses, she would have looked even more beautiful…But with that glare and those crossed arms, receiving her willing hot kisses didn’t look possible. At the moment anyway…Luckily moments pass and change like a planet’s weather. So one moment his wife could want to punch him in the groin and the in the next moment she could be happily riding his hard cock…He was seriously hoping for the second one to come to pass.

“At some point you can help me wake our people,” Khan informed her in a completely conversational tone even though he felt extreme excitement and happiness at that thought. His people, waking up, being at his side…some driving him crazy…Khan even knew which cryotube he’d open first and it damn sure wasn’t going to be his lazy older brother.

Jokhoon the silly romantic fool that he was would be quite happy for him and would try to be there for him, give him friendly annoying advice and with fingers crossed he would wait for the day that Molly might punch Khan in the balls…Yeah, he was a damn fine friend. His brother would sell tickets to the show…The bastard.

“Our people?” Molly asked him softly.

At first, Khan didn’t understand her question. Then he began to understand. It all came slowly to him. They needed to talk, she needed to understand…

He moved towards her and tenderly placed his hands upon her folded arms.

“Of course,” he said feeling a smile try to creep itself forward. “Do not fear or worry for you are now my wife. My superior people are your superior people. They will accept you, even more so when I tell how you helped them survive while they were asleep and weak. While they needed protection, we both did what needed to be done. They will respect that greatly. Your enemies are now our enemies. So please, point your enemies out to me and I will personally go and happily squeeze their heads until they pop right off. I can do that quite easily. In fact, I popped the Admiral’s head before coming to find you…also, washed my hands before touching you.”

See, he cared. His wife needed to know this about him.

Molly’s eyes were now huge. “You like doing that don’t you…popping the heads of your enemies.”

“Well, our enemies now…” Khan than shrugged while suddenly looking thoughtful. “I never really thought about it before…but…yeah, maybe I like it a little. It’s almost a sport to be honest. Jokhoon and I keep a detailed score list but I fear he will now declare that I’ve been cheating seeing that he’s in the cryotube and all and can’t pop heads with me.”

Molly took a deep breath and Khan’s eyes instantly went to her chest and damn it was a nice chest too.

“Khan…”

He now quickly looked into his wife’s eyes. He didn’t mind looking into those lovely chocolate gems. Would she mind if he happily fondled those sweet small breasts of hers while he looked into those eyes?

“H-How can I be your wife?” Molly continued, softly as if she couldn’t quite believe it.

Right, they were still having a silly conversation. Guess fondling her breasts could wait…Sadly…But _later_ …he’d do more than fondle them…He’d suck her nipples and…wait…didn’t Molly ask him something…Oh… _right_ …

Khan moved his hands to lovingly cup her face before explaining carefully and quite simply. “You offered your life to me and I accepted. Because you said those words…the bonding, mating words of our people…You are now mine and I am yours.”

There was something pure within his heart, within his very soul that knew this to be the absolute truth.

Molly blinked at him and her hands, soft and gentle, came up to touch his own very strong hands. “So…Because I said that I give you my life and you accepted…I-I’m your wife?”

“Yes,” Khan confirmed. He leaned forward and placed a soft almost chaste kiss upon her lips. Oddly gentle for such a rough dark warrior.

“Why? Why accept me?” Molly asked almost faintly. There was no anger in her moist eyes, wet with unshed tears…Making those chocolate gems glitter like crushed dark diamonds…It wasn’t sadness in her eyes…no…it was…

_Love._

Pure, steadfast love for him. A love that he would treasure for all his days.

“I’m not certain what you are asking. How could I _not_ accept your life? You…are…important. Worth far more than any weapon or riches of this universe. I know I want you. I _need_ you. The first time I saw you…I knew you were meant to be mine.” Khan stopped speaking for a moment before he sighed and rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes.

Feeling something strong, overwhelming and completely unfamiliar rush over him. It took a moment to continue.

“I’m not the type of man who is comfortable with deep, meaningful conversations Molly…or other certain things…I…I am a protector. A warrior…it’s embedded deeply within my DNA. It’s who and what I am. I have always been comforted by the simple fact that I have my people. We are a strong group that care about ourselves. They are much like a wolf pack. We survive together. We have always done things together. Been there for each other. Always and then one day…I was forced to wake up alone. Without them…With the fast and horrible realization that I could easily lose them. That if I failed…I could lose the only people that…I-I was alone. Truly alone and could lose them forever. I-If that happened then…I’d have no one to call my own…to protect…to die or even more importantly to live for. I would have been completely alone in a dark savage world…Knowing that loneliness could forever be mine…”

Khan pulled back to open his eyes to search his wife’s face…Hoping she understood.

“You were scared…” Molly breathed in soft understanding.

“I don’t like that word or like that feeling. Rage is far easier…” Khan told her. “The thought, Molly, that if I failed them…that if I lost them…I didn’t accept those thoughts all that well. All I knew was that one day I had a hopeful future with a people I would fight and die for…and they were being threatened and I felt as if I was dying. Drowning in a violent stormy sea…and then…you…a beautiful lifeboat came along…You got me out. Saved me and my people…I realized that I didn’t want to simply have _just_ my people…but to also have you. I know your former people will perhaps never accept what you have done. I may be a warrior, but you…are the hero.”

Khan stopped and removed his palms from Molly’s face to lovingly place his arms around her…in return she opened her own arms, drawing him close. Khan breathed in deep. Holding her tight, he couldn’t help but continue…knowing if he didn’t say it now, there might come a day were he just might regret it…

“I now haven’t failed my people… _our people_ … _because of you…_ They will live. They will survive. Awaken and be at my side. I no longer will be alone. You will never be alone…When I saw you I will admit that my body instantly longed for you. My mind was also intrigued and my heart…I think even my soul needed you. I am a deadly smart warrior, but even one such as I knows when to follow one’s heart and soul, little one. I know what is worth a great battle and you are worth many.”

“Khan…really…you…you don’t even really _know_ me…”

“I will, but I already know the important things, like the fact that you are mine…you are brave and smart…the simple fact that you picked my superior DNA out of everyone you have ever met says a lot. I see and find your spirit beautiful…makes things much more easier to know my new bride better.”

“Khan…”

“Molly, seriously, your body knew it was mine the moment we eyed each other…and your heart…that sweet heart knew instinctively the words to say to me…to become permanently mine. I was already planning to kidnap you and woo you a bit…force you to realize that we were meant to be together…but…you being smart you followed your heart…that heart that lead you to me. For why in all the worlds of this universe would you be brave enough to put aside your old painful fears to be with me? Why put aside your mistrust of men, Molly? Why, if not your heart already held the answer? Why else would you speak the words of my people? Yes, maybe it might have started off an accident, and you had no idea why you spoke those words giving me your life…but think about it, Molly…Logically. Somewhere deep within you, you knew you were safe with me. That we were meant to be together, yes?”

Molly leaned into him. Pressing herself so comfortable close. Khan felt her warmth…her love. Desire hit him, raw…incredibly hungry…

“Well…yes,” Molly breathed in admittance. “B-But…Don’t you hate the fact that I-I well…that I planned to use you to have a baby. Surely, a good person wouldn’t do such a thing?”

Khan smiled. Normally he wasn’t known for smiling but with her he could easily become a very happy man who knew how to smile freely.

“So what? Good or bad, I’m not judging. You wished to become the mother of my child. I honestly don’t mind. I want you in my life and believe me; I will never let you run off on me. We will have misunderstandings at times and augments but…first and foremost I am a fighter, Molly. I will do whatever is in my power to protect you but more importantly I will fight for _us_. I…I know I can be a selfish man. I am certain in my need for you…When you offered to help my people…to help me…Molly, how could I not want to keep you by my side in any way possible. Having a child…is a beloved link in a chain that binds us both.”

“B-But, Khan…when I gave you my life…I never meant…never dreamed…I-I am glad that I did…Really glad.” Molly admitted honestly.

“And I will try my very best not to ever allow you to regret it, plus it’s really nice that our sex life is quite pleasant.”

Molly gave him a long look and by the twinkle in her eyes Khan knew things between them were going to be better than fine.

“Okay, _more_ than pleasant,” Khan responded instantly. “Say, what to have sex in the captain’s chair before we wake the others?”

Surprisingly, Molly shook her head. “Did you not notice that big suspicious stain on that chair? No matter how great our sex life is the answer is no. Not with that questionable stain.”

“That is not at all logical, the stain won’t hurt you…What if I make certain that you don’t touch or see that stain, hmm?” Khan asked curiously. He was quite certain that he could make her forget all about that…okay, yes it was a highly questionable big stain…Now that he thought about it he probably was never going to set in that chair. Seeing that he was captain he could do what he wanted like take Jokhoon’s chair…or stand a lot with his arms crossed…though stealing Jokhoon’s chair would be more enjoyable.

“ _Not happening, EVER.”_

Well, okay then, Molly sounded pretty damn certain about that. Oh, well…There were other places aboard this ship were they could have some hot, enjoyable fun.

Khan decided that they were now done with their meaningful necessary talk. His hands that were known for their terrible, enormous strength pulled her even closer. Not even a thin sheet of paper could have come between them both. His hands oddly gentle as they ran down her back to slowly fondle that lovely ass of hers. He may have let his hands become a bit rough but they didn’t leave any bruises and Molly moaned a beautiful sound just for him.

It sounded as if she purred before he settled his mouth upon hers. He played with her lips…tongue. It was a consuming kiss, no doubt about that. Dominating and so very, very hungry with lots of intense yearning thrown in. Their tongues danced a wild dance…Exploring…Feeling…

Oh, how he cherished her. Loved her so damn much!

Here she was his wife, his mate. The chemistry between ran pure and strong. It was all so very right. Hell, _they_ were so very right.

Khan needed her and he knew he would _always_ need her and the lucky man that he was, he had her.

He allowed the kiss to end. His bride’s breathing was a bit heavy and she slowly opened her desire filled eyes to look into his. Khan had indeed been correct, she was even more beautiful when her lips were swollen from his deep, and passionate kisses.

Khan pulled back. A brief look of surprise flashed across her face…Maybe because he had ended the kiss, perhaps because he had pulled back…but he had realized something…something quite important and now that she knew the truth about those words of hers…that she was now forever going to be his…would _always_ be his…

He lifted his chin proudly, almost with a royal flare, eyes still on hers…Then he spoke…

_‘I place my life in your hands. Willingly. My life is yours to do with as you will.’_

Khan meant those words with all his heart, with his very soul.

Molly bit her lip before a lovely smile formed. Eyes bright with happiness and a true warmth that forced away any cold darkness resting within him.

“I accept.” Molly told him firmly. Reaching out and taking his hand. She reached up and found his lips. The kiss was feather-light yet still sent intense fire through his veins. It was more than passion. It was love.

That weird odd feeling was back, healing his soul. Fixing any brutal cracks and damage…He still wasn’t sure what it was… _Seriously, what was it?_

Molly tilted her head slowly, a soft loving smile upon her face before asking softly, tenderly…

“Khan, don’t you think your- _our_ people have slept long enough? Perhaps…together we should wake them up, yes?”

Khan suddenly stood there frozen.

_Finally._

He knew what that feeling was.

It was something a hardened Warrior rarely ever experienced while alive.

It was _PEACE_.

It shocked him. Truly stunned him.

His bride was seriously a true miracle. A beautiful treasure. _His treasure_. His miracle.

Because of his wife, he was not alone. He was not the last of his kind. His people were now safe. He hadn’t failed them…Because of Molly. His Molly.

_Peace._

Because of her he had found peace and he had never known such a healing feeling.

Khan had a hard time finding his voice and when he did it was full of emotion. It was thick and rough…to be heard he had to force it over a tight hard knot within his throat.

“Yes, we should go and wake _our_ people.”

As if they were one, they moved out of the room together. Still holding each other’s hand tightly.

Yes, their people would wake up. They would live their lives as they should. Proudly and they would survive. They would find a place to call their own. Find a place to belong and protect which was their nature. They would seek out their own happiness and their own love.

Khan, however, knew he had already found it.

~*~THE END~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you have enjoyed and please don't be disappointed about there not being sex in the captain's chair after some thought and encouragement from lilsherlockian1975, I have decided to write the hot sweaty sex in that blasted chair in a sequel or some type of short story...So, yeah, I am hoping that it turns out well...
> 
> So until then...Thank you for reading 'A Warrior's Bride.'

**Author's Note:**

> I accept there may have been some mistakes but I do hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. I noticed that the second one had some mistakes that I need to fix so hopefully it won't be too long before I let you enjoy it. Until then I hope this wasn't too horrible. Have a lovely day.


End file.
